Eons
by Jaal Ama Darav
Summary: Millions of years have passed since the events of Dead Space 3…


**Eons**

**A/N- 1,000 words or less promptfic. **

* * *

Seven million years had passed after Issac Clarke, John Carver, and Humanity fell to the Brethren Moons.

In the millions of years since, a new race arose. A race which sought peace, to understand one another, and learn all they could of the universe. A race calling themselves the Tseda.

* * *

Discovery 1,257 – known to Humanity as Tau Volantis.

Five figures walked on the snow and ice, each clad in a blue-green environment suit with face concealing helmets. As a people adapted to warm humid climates, extreme environments such as the extreme cold of Tau Volantis were dangerous for them. Even with the suits on, one could distinguish them as aliens- seven fingered hands, lower legs bowed backwards, and four toed feet.

The one in the lead, Kenta S'tushuya, halted near the cliff edge, raising a hand. "Look at this."

Her team approached, and stopped at the edge, and saw what Kenta herself had seen.

They were standing on the rim of what used to be a mountain which was smashed open by some ancient event millions of years ago.

The ruins of ancient machinery were laid bare, having been heavily damaged but not destroyed. And even though it escaped destruction, time wore on it for nine million years, adding to that was exposure to the wind and environment for seven million years.

Even more strangely were some dark, decayed webbing strung all over it, almost like some kind of spider's nest.

One of her male team members stood beside her. "You think these were built by those who were on the planet first?"

Kenta nodded. "Yes. xenoarchaeologists have seen other ruins that were nine million years old, in this style on other parts of the planet. Though not as well preserved in many cases. And curiously, ruins of a different design, two million years newer than the older ones. And shattered remains of spaceships in orbit as well of a similar age range of the newer ruins."

He looked to her. "Any idea what happened here?"

Kenta shook her head. "None, but let's check this out, after all it's what we're here for." She pressed a button on her suit's armband which activated the anti-gravity systems. "Follow me." She jumped down to the base of the mountain on the side of the ruins.

Her team quickly followed.

Walking up the ancient stone steps leading to what was left of the entrance, Kenta glanced at the heavily damaged archway, the busted open doors, and the lone alien statue. _Looks like it may have...once been living...and….turned to stone. Fused._

Her people's xenoarchaeologists and explorers have found evidence here and there of cycles of something terrible happening. And there's the dreaded artifacts, which looked like twin swirling tails ascending, which have become known as Schestdeda. "Demon's Tails", her people greatly feared them for they only brought harm.

Another of her team glanced back. "Kenta, you okay? Let's go."

She nodded. "Sorry, was just thinking." She continued and lead her team into the maze of ruined structures. "Let's get to the bottom of this."

* * *

Discovery 1,343- known to Humanity as Earth.

Zesa Tsyea walked down the dirt ramp into the dig site. She was wearing explorer's clothing- a blue tight suit to regulate body temperature as the region they had chosen was hot and dry. And revealed other traits of the Tseda- two double-lidded eyes, ridged nose, pointed ears, a cobra-like hood forming thin neck flaps, and tentacle 'hair' from the head down to the back.

She looked at the man leading the dig efforts. "Anything new?"

Geshaka T'Serna turned his attention to her. "Same as usual, but no less interesting." He glanced at another find. "It appears this planet might have been the homeworld of a seven million years gone bipedal race, similar in shape to ours. Two eyes, nose, ears, fingers, toes. Different numbers of digits of course. But fascinating."

Zesa looked at the area he had glanced at, another skeleton almost uncovered. "Any clues to what wiped them out?"

Geshaka shook his head with a sigh. "Yes. Doesn't look good for us either. Whatever got the natives of Tau Volantis got the ones here. In fact, I hear rumors of plans to head to the nearest large galaxy, a galaxy over two million light years from here. Reason being that the threat wouldn't follow."

Zesa's eyes widened. "Though a trip like that..."

Geshaka nodded. "Would take hundreds to thousands of years, and be one-way."

Zesa went into thought. Subspace travel slows as one leaves the galaxy, though never stopped. Exploring the satellite galaxies took longer than expected, instead of taking a year, it had taken fifty years. She shivered at the thought of how long it'd take to reach the distant galaxy, over two million light years away. Without their advanced cryo-sleep technology, it would make many generations to get there.

* * *

Discovery 1,343's moon.

Yefesh Z'Knza lead his suited team across the surface of the moon to a set of structures.

A dig team had found the structures, investigated, and somehow, the sub-levels were sealed and still had air. But they vanished.

Yefesh and his team were sent to see if they required assistance.

One of his team members spoke. "I have a bad feeling about this. What if it's one of those Schestdeda? Those things can take your mind, turn you into a monster, and turn you against your friends and family."

Yefesh looked at his comrade. "It will be okay. We have procedures for dealing with those demonic objects. If the team has in fact came into contact with one and turned, we're out of here, and having the entire site glassed from orbit."

His teammate sighed and smiled, reassured. "Thanks, will keep that in mind. If you see me running, you know why."

Yefesh nodded. "Indeed."

The team continued onward.


End file.
